


【光切】苦愿（上）双性版

by LYJH



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH





	【光切】苦愿（上）双性版

双性版  
古代日本设定，

 

家主到来时，主母刚用过药。  
寝殿内药香不散，医师照常问过脉，在长廊上向着家主行礼，高丽参入了药瓮，满室微苦添了一丝鲜甜。  
“您回来了，赖光大人。”  
女中手捧漆盒退下，主母起身，被家主按了回去。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“今天睡得久，感觉好多了。”  
“那以后多睡会。”  
家主捉住主母的手腕。  
“你的手脚还是这样冷。”  
家主把主母塞进锦被里。  
“你身子虚，早些休息。”  
眼看家主准备离去，主母抓住家主的衣袖，一双金瞳巴巴望着，眼底满是恳求。  
“您今晚能不能留下......鬼切很久没能侍奉您了。”  
家主看着他。  
主母掀开被子，扯开身前的衣带，寝衣滑落，灯烛下，细弱躯体缠绵病榻，泛着莹莹的白。  
他带着几分讨好和焦急，双腿大张，手指拨开臀缝，水液流淌。  
“这，这里想念您很久了。”  
这赤裸裸的求欢令他耳尖发红，归功于偷服的药物，他身下春水泛滥，眼中水汽氤氲，模糊了家主的身影。  
他听见一声叹息，家主的手指插进穴中，熟练的抠挖搅动，主母颤抖喘息，唇齿间压抑着呻吟。  
他们太久没有亲近，被压抑久了的情潮在两人间翻涌，家主揉捏主母前胸，引得主母扭动呻吟，挺起腰将朱果送到家主嘴边，他搂上家主脖子，将头埋在家主颈窝。  
“求您...求您进来......”  
他们初成婚的时候，床笫之间，家主从不温柔，自十五岁破身后，每夜长驱直入，捣得他呻吟尖叫，灌得小腹鼓胀，哭着昏睡过去，翌日周身酸痛，双腿打颤。  
而那般激烈而尽兴的房事，已经不再发生很久了。

主母的父亲与上一位家主有几分交情，两位长辈酒酣耳热之时，曾道要为两个孩子定下亲事。  
谁能想到酒桌上的一句戏言，竟成了救命的稻草。  
家主和主母第一次见面时，主母才十岁，家道中落，不得已投奔源氏，长老们对这个小小的双儿口中的亲事嗤之以鼻，源氏家大业大，自然不会允许一个没了靠山的双儿做未来的主母，他惶然站在廊下不知该去往何处。  
“既然是我未来的妻子，就先暂居于我院里。”  
有人走来，将这无助的小人儿抱起，搂在怀里。  
那年家主十八岁。

“求......求您进来......”  
主母巴望着家主，泪蓄在眼眶里，下身那处渴望已久，翕张着吐出水液，家主抹去他眼角水迹，亲吻他的额头。  
“你受不住了便叫出来。”  
巨物挤开进穴口，将那小口撑圆，内里的嫩肉迎上来，紧紧绞着，不肯松开。

家主娶妻多年，未有子嗣，主母缠绵病榻，长老们轮番催促，或是劝他纳新，或是劝他另寻他人。  
家主不予理会。  
消息最终传至主母耳中，主母心中愧疚，思及过往，更是难过，身为妻子，没能侍奉好丈夫，；作为主母，做不到开枝散叶，这夜不知羞耻的求欢，便是有着特别的心思。  
而事实上，早在成婚第二年，他们就有了一个孩子，被寄托了期望和幸福，却夭折在母腹。  
在那之后，主母的身子就垮了。

主母额上冒出细细的汗珠，他仰起头大口喘息，穴道颤栗着缩紧，挽留家主的巨物。  
家主在他体内进出，手托着主母腰背，像对待一件易碎的器物，动作缓慢温柔，在穴腔外浅浅戳动，主母扭腰，腿勾上家主，执拗地深含着巨物。

主母的黑发被汗水打湿，粘黏在脸颊上，视线模糊，穴道咬紧了家主，泪水在面颊流淌。  
他有个愿望，一直以来的愿望。  
眼看着主母再一次尖叫着到达顶峰，家主离开了那个紧紧吮吸的腔口，将自己缓缓抽出，指腹摩挲主母的唇。

这些年来，家主不再进入宫腔，而是宣泄在主母嘴里。  
主母的身体经不起孕育之苦了。  
主母也该知道的，他总含着泪，即使呛得咳嗽，也会全部咽下去。

那愿望实现不了。

他却撑起身体，上挺腰臀，穴道绞紧，死死挽留体内的家主。眼中蓄满泪水，话语带着哭音，他在求家主将子孙留自己腹中，他自知时日不多，为家主留下一个孩子，是他的心愿。  
家主拭去主母眼角泪滴，见主母这般坚持，终究在温暖穴腔中成结，将那平坦小腹灌得鼓起一个弧，主母喘不过气，一双眼向上弯起，是个满足的笑意。

这一番云雨下来，主母早已疲惫不堪，便躺在家主臂弯中，带着希冀，沉入黑甜乡，手被家主扣着，盖于小腹上。  
主母睡得沉，家主将这小小的人儿圈在怀里，看主母满足的睡颜，拨开他汗湿的额发。  
如钝刃刮擦骨骼，往事不可追。

当年那孩子本已经长成了形。  
族中长老们各有各的打算，从一开始就不支持他们的婚姻，若不是家主执意而为，两人此生便再无缘分。  
缘分，缘分，也是相士口中的生世冤孽。


End file.
